


Forever the Villain

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Pansy deals with working in the muggle world, her reputation as a villain and the muggle with a crush on her Dudley Dursley.





	Forever the Villain

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This fics were previous uploaded under my current account Marf_redux but I disliked having my old stuff up with my new so I moved all my old stuff over here.

Forever the Villain

She had to admit it wasn’t so bad working in the muggle world. When she’s first been forced to seek employment outside of the wizard world, she had expected the worst. She was still upset that she had been forced into this situation because of her actions at the battle of Hogwarts. She would forever be known as the girl who said hand over Harry Potter to the dark lord. The result was no one wanted to hire her for any jobs so she’d swallowed her pride and come out here.

All things considered it wasn’t too bad she worked in a muggle gym where she just had to answer the phone things muggles used instead of sensible stuff like Owls and the floo network. She also occasionally had to show new members and employees around but most of the time the manager handled those things.

The one drawback was the muggle who seemed to have a crush on her. Dudley Dursley one of the trainers seem to have decided she was the woman of his dreams and constantly asked her out to dinner. She was not desperate enough to date a muggle even if her social prospects had been greatly destroyed by her undeserved reputation as a villain. The worst part was even the proper families shied away from her since it was bad for their image of repentance.

“I’m sorry Dudley but I’m not interested you should find someone more suitable to your kind,” she said when he showed up to ask her to lunch again. “We are just too different, and it wouldn’t work.” She said fearing she might have given things away with the your kind remark. Dudley wasn’t unattractive he was very large and had nice muscles but she had no desire to date a muggle.

“Is it because you’re a witch, I don’t care about that Pansy?” He asked shocking her. “I know all about witches and wizards thanks to my cousin Harry.” She found herself staring at him in shock. She’d never realized he was that Dudley Dursley the famous Harry Potter’s relative. She was a bit shocked to meet a fellow Villain. Oh the stories were Harry and he and made up but the stories told about Potter’s muggle relatives were rather shocking.

“I think we should go to lunch and talk but this isn’t a date Dudley.” She said quickly. It wouldn’t hurt to go to lunch and talk about things. It might even be nice to speak to someone who knew she was a witch and didn’t know her as the girl who said hand Harry over.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
